The Vacation
by WitherWings94
Summary: Harry and Draco are sent back to Hogwarts after the war, together with a lot of other people from their year. But it's not the same, things have changed...  Warning: This story contains A LOT of spoilers.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, they belong to J.K. Rowling. I just borrowed them for a moment.

Author notes: This is my very first English fanfiction, so if there are any mistakes, I'm sorry. And don't be too hard for me :)

* * *

><p><strong>The vacation.<strong>

"Shove off Malfoy!"

"Potter, hold on!"

Harry didn't bother to look around, he could feel the stares of the other students in his back. He walked fast, still hearing Malfoy's steps behind him. They were outside of the castle now, and Harry started walking towards Hagrid's hut. He expected Malfoy to go away now that he knew where he was going, but he kept on chasing Harry. When they were halfway there, he stood still and the other boy almost crashed into Harry.

"Look. Just because I saved your arse in the War, doesn't mean we are friends now. So stop following me!"

Harry was ready to turn around again but Draco hold him back.

"Maybe you haven't noticed, but the Malfoy family is a proud family." Draco said serious. Harry snorted. "Proud? Oh yeah joining the Dark Lord because you were too afraid of him, and then running to the other side when the war is almost over, is a real good example of a proud family"

To Harry's surprise, Draco didn't respond. The blond scratched the back of his neck and seemed to pick out his words carefully.

"You.. Saved my life. Again. And I owe you for that. I can't let you walk around pretending nothing has happened. I have been rude to you for so many years now, and don't think that I like you, but I am sorry for that." Draco didn't really know what to do with himself. He had been wondering for months how to say this to Potter and now that he had finally said it, it still didn't seem right.

Harry stood there for a moment, but then turned around and started walking towards Hagrid's house again. Draco was stunned by this action, but then shouted: "POTTER! I just told you I'm sorry and you just walk away? I demand a little respect!"

Before he knew what happened, Harry had walked back to him, grabbed his shirt at the front and pointed his wand at Draco's chest.

"Do you have any idea, what it's like, to have lost so many people, so many friends. I have almost lost myself in that bloody war, saved all of your sorry arses and became the hero of the day. But did you ever think about how it feels, to be forced to go back to school, where all of those people have died, and to be forced to finish seventh year because I can't get a job anywhere?"

Draco's mouth fell open. "I.. I had no idea-"

But Harry was shouting at him again. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW IT _FEELS_ TO BE BLOODY HARRY POTTER AND HAVE NO FUTURE WHATSOEVER?" He was breathing heavily against Draco's face and the other boy was looking at him wide-eyed. "No. I thought so." Harry said and he stormed off.

Draco stood there until he saw Harry go inside of Hagrid's hut. He had no idea. Sure, it was bad enough to be send back to school at the age of nineteen, but he was glad he got to finish school. He had never admitted it to anyone, but he loved Hogwarts. It was the only home he ever had, although that had changed drastically after sixth year.

"Hagrid, open the door!" Harry shouted as he bounced on the door of the little hut.

"Coming, coming!" Hagrid opened the door and Harry stormed inside, and sat down on one of the enormous chairs. Hagrid seemed a bit surprised by Harry's anger at first, but then he sighed. Ever since Harry came back, he was in a bad mood. And they had only been back for a month.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" Harry said quietly as he stared at Hagrid. The half giant shrugged. "They feel sorry for ye, Harry." Hagrid walked to his little kitchen and started boiling water for tea. "They think they know me, but they don't know me at all." Harry rubbed his eyes. He was so tired. "Well." Hagrid said as he sat down beside Harry. "Maybe it's time ye start talking then."

Harry turned his face away. He didn't want Hagrid to see him cry. "Nobody understands, Hagrid. I don't want to talk. I don't even understand half of it, I don't even want to be here but I have nowhere to go and you know that." Hagrid nodded. "Can't you talk to Ron and Hermione then?" He said and couldn't help but think of the little eleven year old boy who sat here nine years ago, not knowing who he was, or what to do. "Ron is grieving over Fred, and he and Hermione are with each other all the time. I mean, really with each other! I can never speak to them separately, and everywhere Ron goes, Hermione goes too."

Harry sighed. Nothing was the same. Ginny was no help either, she was also grieving. And though he had thought they would be together now, they weren't. He loved her but he couldn't deal with a girlfriend right now. And she was always with her friends, who were nothing like Ginny. They were always giggling and doing girly stuff. Ginny had also quit the Quidditch team, and he barely saw her.

The rest was just too shy to talk to Harry. He had to admit that he liked it better in his fifth year, when everyone thought he was lying about Voldemort. At least he had Ron and Hermione by his sides then. And if even Draco Malfoy was apologizing now, things were far worse than Harry thought.

"Harry. Things will get back to normal, you know. Everyone has changed, but you will find your place again. I am sure of it." Hagrid said and he patted Harry's hand. He smiled a bit and wiped his eyes.

"Thanks, Hagrid."

"Anytime."

* * *

><p>That night Harry was tossing and turning in bed, which wasn't unusual, it was just a lot worse that night. He dreamed about may second. "Why did we have to die Harry?" Lupin said as he walked towards Harry. "Yes, why?" Tonks stepped out of the Forbidden Forest, walking behind Lupin. A whole bunch of people appeared and they all started crying, as always. Then Hedwig landed on his arm. He looked at her and she stared back. And Harry screamed. Her eyes were red with a small pupil, she spoke in parseltongue to him. "You were too late, Harry. Too late, Harry." Harry shook his head. "Harry… Harry. Harry!"<p>

He woke up with a shock. Ron was sitting on the edge of his bed, pushing Harry's shoulder. He looked very tired. Seamus, Neville and Dean were behind him, looking at him as though he was a little child who lost his candy.

"What's wrong mate?" Ron asked. He didn't look worried, just tired.

"Nothing." Harry fell back into his pillows and turned his head away from Ron.

The other boys sighed and stepped into their own beds again.

"Harry, I'm sick of this. You look horrible and honestly, I, myself don't feel that well too. So please talk to me, I can't do this anymore." Ron said. Harry looked him in the eyes and immediately felt guilty. They had been friends for eight years, he had every right to know.

Harry popped himself up on one elbow and they talked quietly, though they knew the other boys were listening. Except for Seamus, who was snoring quite loudly.

"You know, Ron, this has been my home for six years. And though we've never had a normal year at Hogwarts, I was devastated when I found out we had to leave in our seventh year. But nothing is the same anymore, this isn't my home."

"I know what you mean, the building has been restored but it seems.. too.."

"Empty?" Harry finished his sentence. Ron nodded.

"Even the ghosts seem more dead."

Harry chuckled a bit. Of course Ron knows exactly how Harry feels. They have been through so much together, they can practically read each others minds.

"Ron. How are you doing?"

The redhead was silent.

"I'm ok. I think. It has been tough at home, but you know that. But it was nice having Percy back home again, he sort of took over dad's role in the family, for once he was the one to keep us together. And I'm glad I'm with Hermione now, can you believe she is already worried about exams?"

They laughed quietly together. Harry thought Ron was changing the subject, but he wasn't.

"Hermione visited her parents, you know." Ron said.

Harry looked up, he didn't know that.

"She tried to undo the spell, but they didn't recognize her. Personally I think she was just a bit too emotional to get her spell to work."

"Yeah."

"We are all kind of.. lost, aren't we?" Ron looked at Harry when he spoke.

"Yes. We are. But once again, we're in this together." Neville said and they looked at him.

Dean cleared his throat.

"I'm just glad you're all still here." He simply said.

Ron got up and stepped into his own bed.

"Me too." He said, before letting his head fall into the pillows.

"Goodnight guys." Harry smiled a little.

"Goodnight." Two voices said and Harry quickly fell asleep after that.

The next morning it was quiet at breakfast. And even the professors seemed to be not hungry. Harry chewed on a dry piece of toast and stared at them for a while. He sat up straight when McGonagall stood up. Other students noticed quickly and there was absolute silence.

"My dear students. I thought I did well, by pretending nothing had happened, but I was wrong. I can see that many of you are still scarred by everything that has happened in this castle. And that's why I want to suggest…" She took a quick glance at the professors behind her and they nodded.

"I suggest we take a vacation for three weeks." The students started talking but McGonagall lifted a hand and they were quiet again.

"I want you to use this time well, get used to Hogwarts again, learn to know each other. _Talk_." Harry looked at Ron and Hermione who were sitting across the table. They glanced at him, Hermione smiled. "And rest. Students. Rest. I have never seen so many tired faces before." She smiled and looked at Harry. Personally, he thought she was handling amazingly well. She had always been some sort of mother of Hogwarts, and he was grateful that she had just said this.

She looked away and sat down again. Harry looked away also and caught sight of Draco Malfoy. The boy looked paler than Harry had ever seen him. And it looked like he hadn't had much of sleep last night. When Draco noticed Harry staring at him, he stared back. And Harry was frightened by the way Malfoy was looking at him. He seemed like he was almost crying.. No he _was_ crying. Draco stood up and marched away. Harry saw Hermione looking after him and she shot him a worried look. "I'll be right back." Harry said and he stood up.

When he was in the hall he looked around. And found Malfoy standing under the stairs. His hands were shaking and Harry wasn't sure what to do. The last time he caught Draco crying, it ended up in a fight that changed both of their lives.

"Malfoy?" He asked quietly.

Draco looked up and met his eyes. There was no anger, just a lot of tears. Harry was _safe_.

"What's wrong?" He asked. And he wondered why he asked that. Why would he care? But for some reason it felt wrong to let him stand there. He was alone, he had nobody. Half of the Slytherin table was empty.

"I can't tell you." Draco said and his voice was high. Normally, Harry would have said he sounded like a girl, but not this time.

"Look, Malfoy, if it's about what I said yesterday, I'm sorry. Allright?" Harry took a step forward.

Draco stared at him in disbelief. "You're kidding? You had every right to say that."

"Then why are you crying?"

To Harry's surprise, Draco.. blushed?

"It's just. You were right. You have been right all along. About Voldemort…" Wait. Did Malfoy just say _Voldemort_? "About my father.." Hold on, WHAT? "And about Slytherins." Harry took a few steps more, and leaned against a wall in front of Draco. "Well, you're not so bad, for a Slytherin." Harry sighed. Draco chuckled.

There was silence, they both looked uncomfortable, avoiding each others eyes.

"Potter. I know every single Slytherin turned against you. And I'm not surprised by that. But I could have dissaperated as soon as you got me out of that fire. But I didn't. I stayed. I lost one of my friends there, and I knew you were right about Voldemort all along, but I was so scared. But in the end I fought for the good side. I wish someone had noticed that." Harry nodded. Tears welled up in Draco's eyes again and he started sobbing. "God, Malfoy, come on. Be a man." Harry said and he punched him on the shoulder. Draco let his hands fall into his hands, and Harry wanted to walk away.

"I.. Am .. SO.. Sorry!" Draco cried. "We have wasted seven years hating each other and I am completely alone now. I am alone in school, and will be alone after school. I don't know what to do but I can't go home!" Harry patted him on the back, looking around to make sure nobody saw them, because this was _so_ embarrassing.

"It's ok. Let's just start over. I still don't like you but let's start over. Now please, wipe your tears, you're not a girl."

Draco did what he said and then looked at him seriously. It was like he was a complete different person, and maybe he was. "We have more in common than you think, Potter." Draco said.

"Like what?"

"We both don't have a home anymore." And that touched Harry more than it should.

They both embraced each other at the same time, very tight. "Let's make this our home again than, Draco." Harry said. "Seems like a good idea, P.. Harry." Draco said, letting Harry go.

They were now finally on front name base. That took them long enough. And when they realized that, their eyes widened and they took off in different directions. Draco to the dungeons, Harry to the dining hall again.

When he sat down across Ron and Hermione again, he grabbed a few pieces of toast before everything disappeared. Hermione was reading the Daily Prophet, and Ron was holding her hand on the table, stroking it with his thumb.

"What's wrong Harry, you look like you're sick." Ron said, and Hermione looked up from her paper.

"I just became friends with Malfoy."

Ron almost crushed Hermione's hand and she yanked it away.

"Ah, Ron!" She winced. "But that's good for you, Harry. But if he calls me a mudblood again, I will hex him whether you like it or not." Hermione turned her attention to the paper again.

"Believe me." Harry said. "_He won't_.

* * *

><p>They were hanging by the lake. The weather was nice, for august. Sunny and all.<p>

Harry was laying on his back in the grass, his feet nearly touching the cold water. Ron and Hermione were on his left side, Hermione crawled up against Ron. It was cute to look at, but Harry got bored with it after a while. Seamus, Dean and Neville we're playing football behind them, Neville was the keeper. He was still learning. Ginny was nowhere to be seen, probably with her friends.

Harry had his eyes closed and enjoyed the sun on his cheeks. They had decided that they would talk when they were ready, they would just hang out together and have fun right now.

Suddenly Dean and Seamus' voices became silent and Harry felt someone lying next to him. He opened his eyes and saw Draco on his back, looking at the clouds. Harry looked up again. And Dean and Seamus started playing as if nothing happened. As if their enemy for six years had not just joined them on their fun and relaxed afternoon, like one of them.

After a while, Harry looked at Draco again, a bit annoyed by the fact that the boy had not said anything yet. He was surprised to see a pair of grey eyes staring at him. And Harry had never noticed that they were sort of nice, actually. Not as hard as he thought they would be…

_Wait, let me scratch that_.

Harry looked back at Draco, sort of surprised that he was able to.

Because that's what Harry thought at that moment, at least, that's what he thought he thought, if you can follow me.

Anyway, they were both waiting for the other to say something.

"The weather is nice." Harry said.

Draco chuckled and looked back up again.

"Yeah, it sure is. I'm glad we have a vacation. This is just perfect."

He closed his eyes and Harry continued to stare at him. His face wasn't as hard as he thought it would be also. His skin smooth and pale. He couldn't help but wonder if it would be cold..

"I want to go swimming, but I'm afraid of the giant squid." Draco said and Harry started laughing.

"Have you seen how big this lake is? And I have been in there, you know, on the bottom of the lake. Not many scary things there actually."

"Oh, yeah I forgot." Draco said and he frowned.

"I want to fly." Harry said.

"Spread your wings."

"I'm going to get my broom." Harry said and he stood up.

Ron and Hermione looked at him. Harry was never so spontaneous.

He saw them staring. "Starting over, remember?" He said.

They looked a bit confused as he walked away, and then turned their attention to Draco. "You two go suck off each others faces, I'm going to beat him in whatever game he wants to play." He said and he ran after Harry.

Draco grabbed his broom and waited for Harry in the hall. "Come on, Potter!" He shouted enthusiastic as Harry walked in. The boy looked surprised as he walked after Draco. They kicked off and flew away. Draco noticed Harry was following him and they flew across the lake and back. Then he started to do some moves and Harry mimicked them. "Bet you can't do this, Potter!" He shouted over his shoulder as he raised up and carefully stood on his broom. Harry did the same, concentrating on his feet. He sped up a little so he and Draco were face to face. "Nice." Draco said and punched Harry in the shoulder. He almost fell of his broom and grabbed Malfoy by the arms to hold himself steady. "Damn it Malfoy!" He shouted. Draco grinned at him. They were flying really slow right now and started to wrestle a bit. "One of us will eventually fall, you know!" Draco laughed as he tried to push Harry off his broom. "Probably both of us." Harry said and pushed back. Then an evil idea popped into his head. "The Squid! Look out!" Harry shouted and Malfoy lost his balance. When he slid of his broom he tightened his grip on Harry's arms and they both fell into the lake.

"You bloody idiot!" Malfoy shouted at Harry as they came up again. Harry laughed and coughed up some water. "I can't believe you fell for that!" "I thought Gryffindors were such fair players." Malfoy was grinning now, looking at Harry as he struggled to keep his head above the water. He looked a bit helpless so Draco swam to him and pulled him up. "Let go of me." Harry said but Draco didn't let go. "You can't even swim." He laughed. "Well the Dursleys never took me swimming because that was a waste of money." Harry said, grinding his teeth.

"You swim like a dog. Easy, you're not drowning or anything. The human body doesn't sink you know." Draco said and Harry calmed down a bit. Draco looked into Harry's eyes, noticing that he lost his glasses on the way down. He never really looked at them. People always said he had the eyes of his mother, well, he should have had a very pretty mother then. Draco thought and he shook his head.

He did not just think that.

"What?" Harry asked as he saw Draco shaking his head.

"Nothing.. just.. Nothing."

"No, tell me, come on, there's nobody here but us."

Harry smiled at him and Draco blushed.

"Well, you're eyes are.. Really _green_." He said quietly.

And Harry almost choked again, because he was laughing so hard.

Draco let go of him and started swimming towards the castle. That was so stupid.

He expected to hear Potter shouting at him to wait but there were a few weird sounds and then silence. Draco looked around and saw Harry's arm grasping at nothing, while the boy was under water. "Fuck, Potter." Draco murmured and he quickly swam towards Harry, pulling him above the surface again. Harry was coughing and looked panicked. Draco pulled him closer and kept both of them above the surface. Their chests were touching and Draco could feel Harry's heartbeat through his shirt.

"Breathe." Draco whispered and it gave Harry shivers. He didn't know why.

Draco swam to the side of the lake and pulled Harry with him. When they could feel the ground under their feet again they walked out of the water and Harry let himself fall back into the grass.

"I'm never swimming again." He said breathless.

"I kind of liked it." Draco said. Sitting down next to Harry.

"So.."

"So.. Where did our brooms go?"

Harry said back up, looking at the Forbidden Forest. Draco followed his gaze and sighed. "You have got to be kidding me." He said and let himself fall back. "They probably crashed into a tree, we'll find them." Harry said and lay back down again. "You mean you actually want to go in there?" Draco asked. And Harry thought for a moment. He never wanted to go there again, but he needs to confront his fears sometime.. "Yeah.. I want my broom back."

"Ok. I'll go with you." Draco said and he smiled at him.

Harry frowned. How on earth is it possible that they had actually sort of become friends in less than a day?

"Harry, are you okay?" Someone shouted and they turned their heads.

Ron and Dean were rushing towards them with Hermione, Seamus and Neville behind them.

"We saw you fall, are you okay?" Ron asked worried.

They both started laughing. Harry tried to explain it but Draco laughed so hard he could only laugh with him.

The others just stared at them as if they were crazy. Hermione sat down next to them and just waited until they were done. Draco hiccupped a few times and then finally calmed down, and so did Harry. "He can't swim!" Draco said and started giggling again. "You can't fly!" Harry answered and blushed. "Mind explaining me what happened?" Hermione asked and smiled a little. She still wasn't sure if they were hexed or actually had fun.

They explained what happened and Dean laughed. "Really, Harry, you never had swimming lessons?" Harry shook his head, he was embarrassed. "How on earth did you survive in our fourth year then?"

"Well, I could breathe under water.." He said and everyone laughed.

"It's really easy you know." Draco said as he shook out his hair. "I could teach you."

They all looked surprised at him.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't know if I trust you with that, Malfoy." Harry said.

"Oh come on! You almost drowned and I pulled you out of the water, after you were the one who actually made me fell into it!" Draco Laughed.

"Yeah. Well, ok. But not right now. I'm hungry."

They all nodded in agreement.

"You both should put on dry clothes, or you'll get sick, and we'll meet you in the dining hall, Harry." Hermione said in her motherly tone. She stood up and smiled at them. Then she walked away towards the castle, pulling Ron with her and the others followed.

Harry and Draco walked together in the back and they were chatting about their awesome tricks they did on their brooms before they had fallen.

"But really, where did you learn that?" Harry asked.

"Well, mostly from you, actually." Draco answered and Harry looked at him in disbelief.

"And from the Hollyhead Harpy's. They are practically just ballerina's on brooms but they have some nice moves." Draco said quickly as he saw Harry stare.

"Ok." Harry said. "But what did you learn from me then?"

"Well, in our first year you caught that remembrall by rolling over on your broom. And I practiced that. And in second year you did some of that too, and I think you didn't even know you were doing that. But when you are focused on the Snitch, you do some really great stuff there on the pitch."

Harry smiled. "Thanks. You are not so bad either."

Dean and Seamus looked around and shot them a confused look. But they just laughed.

* * *

><p>Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Ginny were sitting in the dining hall waiting for diner.<p>

"So… they are like _friends_ now?" Ginny asked. The others looked at each other, not really sure what to say, but Hermione took the lead.

"We don't know what happened. But Malfoy had been trying to apologize for weeks to Harry and and he wasn't really talking to us, but you know that." Ginny blushed.

"And Harry got really depressed and he kept saying something like Hogwarts not being his home anymore, and he spend a lot of time with Hagrid, he was just really on his own, avoiding everyone. And one day Harry let Malfoy apologize and they talked for a bit. But Malfoy wouldn't be Malfoy if he didn't say something inappropriate, and I guess he did because Harry was mad at him. He didn't say much about it but he was mad." Hermione paused for a moment.

"And then.. When McGonagall announced the vacation, Malfoy suddenly got up from the Slytherin table and stormed out. It seemed like he was crying. And Harry excused himself and followed him. They talked and Harry came back alone, saying they had just become friends. It was really weird, but I'm not that surprised by it. They are both a mess right now." She finished and Ginny frowned.

"What do you think happened? Do you think Harry… You know. _Likes_ Malfoy?" She asked.

"Don't be so ridiculous Ginny, really what made you think that?" Seamus asked and he laughed.

But Ginny and Hermione exchanged a look and Ginny blushed.

"What?" Three voices said.

"Well.. Harry did turn down Ginny. And she is perfect for Harry." Hermione said and Ginny now had the color of a tomato. "And for the first time, Harry seems a bit more alive. You know how much of a drama queen he can be. When they fell into that lake, and Harry nearly drowned, I thought he would freak out. But he laughed!" Hermione continued and they all frowned. "Yeah that was really weird." Dean said. "I think it might be possible that Harry sees something in Malfoy that he didn't see before." Hermione said seriously and Ginny sighed.

"There he is." Ron said and Ginny walked away. They pretended nothing had happened and Harry took place between Ron and Dean.

Ron, who had never been a star in hiding things, was looking at him. "What?" Harry asked.

"Nothing."

Harry was listening to Dean and Seamus, who were talking about Quidditch, but he could feel Ron's stare next to him and got a little annoyed.

"What?" He asked again.

"Nothing!" Ron answered.

"No, you are looking at me like I'm a stranger, tell me what's your problem." Harry said.

"Alright. What's going on between you and Malfoy?" Ron blurted out and the others looked up.

"Nothing." Harry answered.

"No, you wanted me to tell me what's my problem. My problem is that I don't get why you are suddenly friends with Malfoy?" Ron said and he turned on the bench to face Harry.

"I'm not friends with him." Harry said.

"Then what are you?" Ron asked.

"You wouldn't understand."

"I wouldn't understand? Haven't I gone through it all with you?" Ron was offended and Harry felt guilty. Sure, maybe Ron would understand, but he didn't want to talk about it in front of Neville and Seamus and Dean. But haven't they stood by his side until the very end? They deserved to know.

"You know.. when Dumbledore used to say that Hogwarts was the safest place for us?" He began and the others nodded.

"Well. He had been saying that for six years, to make us feel at home. But the truth is, Hogwarts is not safe. Hogwarts was never safe. And Hogwarts is not my home anymore. You all have places to go to after you graduate, but I have no home. And neither does Malfoy. His mother has protected him, and so did Snape. They made him stay here, although he didn't want to be here. He understands."

Harry paused for a moment, and looked at each of their faces. They tried to understand where he was going, but they couldn't quite figure it out.

"Malfoy has gone through the same thing as I have, but on the other side. He never wanted any of it. And he had nowhere to go. But now that he's back here again, it's not his home anymore. Goyle is dead, Pansy left the school, we all know that if she would have come back, everyone would make her leave eventually. Crabbe also left and Blaise isn't speaking to him. I am lucky to have you guys, but that's all I have. Malfoy and I understand each other, and we have decided to make this our home once more."

He paused again. And the others seemed to have finally wrapped their minds around it.

"Hogwarts may have been restored on the outside, but not on the inside." Harry finished and they nodded. Hermione patted his arm. "I'm so sorry Harry, I did not realize that." She said and her eyes were wet. "S' okay." Harry said and squeezed her hand.

"Mate, you know you will always have a home at my place." Ron said to him. Harry shook his head. "Ron, Molly is like a mother to me and your father has always given me good advice, but it is your family." Ron nodded.

"Erm. Can I.. join you for dinner?" A voice asked and they turned around.

Draco stood behind them and looked rather uncomfortable.

"Why?" Ron asked, but Harry shut him up by elbowing him in the ribs.

"Sure, join us." He said and Draco took place next to Harry. Seamus gave him a little smile. It wasn't a warm welcome, but they had accepted it. Harry and Draco were on a mission, and if Harry and Draco were on a mission, there was _no way_ in hell you could stop them.

After Draco had sat down, the table had become quiet. Harry's words still lingering in their thoughts. Luna had joined them also, when she saw Draco was sitting at their table, she gave him a smile. Typical Luna. She does not care whether Malfoy had been their enemy for six years, she just thought of him as a new friend.

When they were done eating they looked at the table uncomfortable. And then Ron said:

"Alright, time to talk." They looked up surprised, but Ron looked very serious.

"Harry told us why you have suddenly made an agreement." He said to Draco. "And don't think we like you, but we understand, I think. Just tell me, do you still hate Harry?"

Draco folded his arms on the table and simply said: "No."

They waited for an explanation, and Draco continued. "There's no point in that. I still think he is arrogant and childish, but I don't hate him."

Harry smiled at Ron. But did not receive one back. "Do you hate Malfoy?" He asked Harry.

"No." Harry said. "There is no point in that. I still think he is arrogant and sod, but I don't hate him." He smiled at Draco and he smiled back.

"Draco? What was it like having Voldemort in your house?" Luna asked and although it was the weirdest question of the evening, not to mention that she called him Draco, but coming from her they just turned their attention to Malfoy again, waiting for him to answer.

Draco swallowed and felt very uncomfortable at that moment. But they were right, it was time to talk, and they would be next so better to get over it.

"Well, to be honest, I didn't see him that much. Most of the Death Eaters just came and went. Bellatrix was there a lot, with her and my mom being sisters. And Greyback also came often. And Snape of course, and I am sort of glad that he did. He did not talk to me often but he was very protective when he was around."

He paused for a moment and smiled.

"He sure was something wasn't he?" He said and they all nodded. Harry smiled. The bravest man I ever knew. He had known that without a second thought when he saw Snape's memory, but he could not yet really wrap his mind around everything he had seen.

"But when I did see him, I was terrified. You never knew what he was up to, what he wanted you to do. Sometimes he just randomly murdered one of us and I always thought I would be next. I did my job by letting them into Hogwarts, but that was all they needed from me. I was pretty useless." He said and Harry laughed. Draco frowned and stared at him.

"You made a lousy Death Eater ." Harry giggled and gestured for Draco to continue.

"Well that's it actually. I spent most of my time in my room. I never, ever spoke to the Dark L.. I mean Voldemort himself." He said and looked at them.

"How about you Granger? Tell us your story." And Harry wished Draco had not said that, because Ron was shouting at him instantly, and Neville joined him. But Hermione looked at Draco and cleared her throat. "It was time to talk. And I will talk." She said and Ron and Neville became quiet.

"Well, I had to delete my parents' memory. They would not have been safe if I didn't. I sent them on an airplane to Australia, and they lived there. I went with Harry after that, of course, and you know the rest of that story. After the war I looked for my parents, and found them. But they did not recognize me. And that touched me more than anything ever had. I knew that would happen but it was still hard for me. I tried to undo the spell but did not succeed. I know I will be able to someday, but I will wait until I graduate and then try again. There is just too much to discuss right now with them and I can't do that in letters. I need to see them." She finished and Draco had to admit he was quite impressed by how she handled this. She looked at the situation in a logical way, and he admired that.

He nodded at her.

"What about you Neville?" Hermione asked and she turned to face him. Neville had changed, he was not scared to talk to them anymore, he wasn't even scared to talk to Malfoy anymore.

"Times at Hogwarts were so bad in seventh year. Though I am quite proud of myself for getting the D.A. together and finding a way to protect the younger students, it was tough. I was being tortured on a daily base and I thought they would have killed us if you didn't come, Harry." He said and smiled at Harry. "In the war, my grandmother, who I thought had never been proud of me, joined me and we fought together. It was so strange, so many people were dying around us but it was like it was all about me and my grandmother. Until you told me the snake had to die, Harry. I wanted to stay with my grandmother but she forced me to go look for the snake. I killed it." He added proudly and they all laughed.

"You sure did." Dean said and clapped Neville on the back.

"After the war I lived with my grandmother and nothing really exciting was going on. My parents are still in St. Mungo's and will be there forever. But I know they would be proud of me if they knew what I did. Grandma is getting old now and I don't know how long she has, but I am ready. I can handle it on my own now."

They stared at him for a moment. Each and every one of them still amazed by the fact that that little insecure boy from so many years ago had grown up to be a hero.

They were quiet. And vaguely aware that the dining hall had become empty. Only they were still sitting at the Gryffindor table, and Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout were still sitting at the teachers' table. Obviously listening to their conversation.

"So how about you, Dean?" Neville asked.

"I live with my mother, and that's it actually." They all laughed. "My father is missing, though.." They stopped laughing immediately. "But I'm sure they will find them soon enough." He said cheerfully and turned his attention to Seamus. "Your turn."

"Not much to say either." Seamus said and they all laughed again.

"Luna!" He said and Luna looked up.

"When I was moved to your lovely basement.- She looked at Draco. "I met Olivander and we became friends. It was horrible because I never knew if they were going to kill me." She seemed to be lost in her own thoughts and Seamus elbowed her. She continued. "I wasn't important, it was just a revenge, taking me there and they could have killed me anytime. But then you came." She smiled towards Harry, Ron and Hermione. "And shortly after that I was reunited with my father again. And after the Battle we started the Quibbler again. It was a huge success. We could not have done it without you Harry." She finished and they smiled.

"So the only one left is you Ron." She said and it became quiet. Even the teachers seemed to listen more carefully.

"Well, I still miss Fred everyday. It's not the same without him. And the first months were horrible. We were all really on our own and I can still hear George screaming every night." He shivered and Hermione took his hand. "I thought mum and dad were going crazy. They barely slept and I had to take care for Ginny. It was great having Bill and Charley there and Fleur was very sweet to all of us. But it was horrible. It still is. I miss him so much." Ron's eyes became wet.

"We need some drinks here." Draco murmured and eight glasses appeared on the table. Draco stood up, and Harry followed. "To Fred." They said. Everyone else stood up also, even the teachers, and they all raised their glasses. "To Fred." They said, but Ron shook his head.

"To _every_ soul who fought for this school, who fought for the good side, and succeeded, paying the highest price." He said and they nodded and sipped their drinks quietly.

After the talking, they all stood up and went to go for bed. Harry and Draco stopped in the hallway, wishing the others goodnight and waiting until they were gone. It was quiet.

"I still can't believe you sat with us for diner." Harry said.

"Well, it's no fun sitting on your own at the Slytherin table, everyone looking at you funny, or not acknowledging you at all." Draco said and he smirked at Harry. "They accepted me quite fast. You accepted me quite fast."

"But you are just so charming Draco." Harry said and Draco's eyes widened.

Harry laughed. "Just kidding."

"Oh, so I'm not charming?" Draco said offended and he crossed his arms.

"I'm not sure how to answer that question." Harry said.

"You know I'm ridiculously good looking." Draco shook out his hair. "I'm _flawless_."

Harry blushed and Draco noticed.

"Ha! See!" He shouted and Harry put a hand over Draco's mouth.

"Shut up idiot, you'll wake up the whole castle." Harry said.

"What time is it then?" Draco murmured under Harry's hand. "Almost midnight." Was the answer.

"Oh." Harry dropped his hand and looked at Draco.

The hardness that had been terrorizing his face for six years was gone, he looked relaxed. And when he was relaxed, Draco was pretty flawless. And the same went for Harry, thought Draco as he looked at him. Harry had that constant little smile around his lips, and Draco wanted to touch it.

The boys were very close to each other right now. And both seemed curious and shy, but not as uncomfortable as before. It was like after they had talked, a huge weight had lifted of their shoulders.

"So, you and that Weasley girl. Are you two together or something?" Draco asked.

What? Draco was interested in Harry's love life? Has the world gone mad? This is something you ask when you have been friends for years, otherwise… it means something. Harry was sure of it.

"No.. We're not together. The-Boy-Who-Lived, forever alone." He answered and played with his tie.

"Stop it. You'll ruin the fabric." Draco said and slapped Harry's hand away.

"Ruin the fabric?" Harry said and started laughing. "Really Malfoy, you sure you're not "flawless" on the wrong way?" He chuckled.

"Whats the wrong way?" Draco asked, straightening Harry's tie.

"You being born as a girl."

"You want to check it?" Draco grinned.

"No thanks."

While Harry's tie was as straight as it could be, Draco wasn't sure Harry was. Harry grabbed Draco's hands. "Enough." He said. "I'm going to bed soon anyway."

Draco looked at him. Harry needed to shave. And without thinking he stroked his cheek. It was rough.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, trying to hide his absolute fear at that moment. Having a boy so close who tried to hex him on a daily base. A boy who was so obviously gay right now. And Harry wanted to shove Malfoy away and run straight to the Gryffindor common room, telling everything to Ron and Hermione, so they could make fun of the boy in front of him. But he couldn't move. He could only stare at Malfoy. With his pale, smooth skin, his soft grey eyes, and flawless blonde hair.

"You need to shave."

Draco took in a deep breath. He had to know. He leaned towards Harry and pressed his lips against his. The kiss was short, but Harry kissed back. As far as that was possible without moving. But he puckered his lips so that counted. When they let go they both frowned. Draco did not want to punch Harry, and Harry did not want to punch Draco. Everything had changed, and they knew it.

"What the hell happened to us in that war." Draco said quietly, letting Harry go.

"I don't know." Harry answered.

They stood there for a moment and then took off at the same moment. They went straight to bed. Not knowing whether to smile, or frown. Harry smiled. Draco frowned. And they fell asleep fast.

It had been an inspiring day.

* * *

><p>Harry was too afraid to go downstairs. If Malfoy would sit down with them again, they would all know something was wrong. Or, not wrong, but out of balance.<p>

And he did not want to talk about what happened the other night. He didn't have much time to think about what happened. But Harry had come to the conclusion that he had liked it. He had to think about Malfoy as an completely different person than he was before. And somehow, he was perfectly able to. He just wasn't sure if the others could to that too. Malfoy had kissed him, not the other way around. But he liked it.

He had shaved himself this morning. And when he did that he knew he cared more about Malfoy than he had thought he did. He was sort of jealous of him, with his smooth skin. He wanted to have the same, he wanted to look good. He had even tried to brush his hair, but as always that was no good.

He took a deep breath. Staying in his dorm would not make things better.

He got up and walked downstairs, when he came into the dining hall, he looked at the Gryffindor table, safe. And then at the Slytherin table, no Malfoy there either. So he sat down next to Hermione and Ron and they greeted him cheerfully. "So what do you want to do today?" Ron asked with his mouth full and Hermione shot him a disgusted look. "I don't know." Harry responded, filling his plate. "Oh wait." Harry said and stopped pouring orange juice into his cup. They waited for him to explain. "I have to go look for my broom, and Malfoy's. In the forbidden forest."

Ron dropped his toast and the table became quiet. "I know, I know, but I have to. And you don't have to come with me. Malfoy is coming with me, and it might take us all day to find them so go and have fun." Harry said. He had completely forgotten about their brooms! So that meant he and Malfoy got to spend the whole day together. And Harry didn't mind.

"Why do you still keep calling him Malfoy? I thought you two were finally on front name base now." Hermione asked. "Well, I guess that's just an old habit. And we just called each other on front names because we… well… we had a very deep conversation. It seemed appropriate. But we call each other by last name all the time, it's no big deal." Harry answered. He had never really thought about that. "Well I think it's stupid." She said. "I will call him Draco from now on."

They all became quiet again, when someone sat besides Harry. "Morning. I'm starving." Draco said and started to fill his plate. "Morning." The others said stiff but Hermione smiled and said: "Good morning Draco. Liking the Gyffindor table, do you?" She winked at him. "Good morning Granger, I'm afraid I have few options left." He smiled at her.

He smiled at her?

Harry looked very confused. What on earth was happening? Did Hermione know? Well, what was there to know? It was just a kiss. A peck on the lips, hardly even a kiss.

"So. Are you still coming to the Forbidden Forest with me?" Draco asked.

"Yes." Harry answered.

"And will your friends join us?"

"No."

"Okay." Draco said casually but Harry could tell he was enthusiastic.

What was going on? And did no one notice? He thought Hermione did, because she studied Malfoy really carefully before turning her attention to Ron.

They ate in silence. Draco did not once look at Harry and Harry just stared at his plate most of the time. The others minded their own business and as soon as they were done, Draco said that they should be going now because it was going to be a long trip, and after all, they shouldn't even be there.

"Maybe we should ask Hagrid to come with us." Harry said as they walked over the grounds of Hogwarts. Draco had his hands in his pockets and looked completely relaxed. While Harry didn't know where to put his hands and had broken the –what felt awkward to him- silence by saying this.

"Come on, Potter, we are nineteen years old. You defeated the most powerful dark wizard of all time and you are afraid of the big bad forest?" He chuckled. "Brilliant."

"I'm not scared." Harry said as he almost fell over a branch. "Could you slow down? We're not trying to catch a train here."

Draco slowed down and Harry caught up with him. "What? You want to hold hands or something?" Draco asked.

"If you want to?" Harry said.

"Damn, Potter, I was kidding I'm not your boyfriend." He laughed.

Harry stepped in front of him and Draco stopped walking.

"Then what are you?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, a friend? Let's just go find those brooms okay?" Draco said and wanted to walk away again. Harry did not let him.

"Friends don't kiss." He said.

"I was just curious! Try before you die, you know." Draco shrugged.

"But you are not dying and of all people you kiss me?"

"Just forget about it Potter, you did not like it, I did not like it, no need to discuss any further." He stepped around Harry and started heading towards the forest again.

"I liked it." Harry whispered, but he was sure Malfoy heard it.

The blonde paused for a moment but then walked again. And Harry followed him, one step behind.

* * *

><p>"I'm not climbing up there!"<p>

"Come on Malfoy! It's getting dark and my ankle really hurts."

They had finally found their brooms, they were in the same tree, and easy to get to. If Draco would just get up that tree. Halfway through the forest, Harry had fallen over a rock and his ankle was swollen and very painful. His clothes were ripped and there were twigs in his hair. Malfoy looked perfectly fine. Not a single spot on his clothes. Not a hair out of line. And he wanted to keep it that way. There was no way he was going up that tree and ruin his carefully picked out outfit for that day.

"Fine, so then we'll just walk back without our brooms, not able to play Quidditch anymore, nice." Harry said sarcastically.

"Fine, hold my jacket." Draco threw it to him.

He jumped up and got hold of one of the larger branches. He pulled himself up and did the same thing a couple of times before he got to the brooms. He grabbed Harry's broom first and let it fall down.

"Thanks!" Harry shouted at him.

He grinned and dropped his own broom. Then he looked down, and should not have done that. Draco felt safe on a broom in the air. But not in a tree in the air. It was very high and he was rather scared. Of course he would never show that to Potter. So he started to get down again. And all of a sudden he seemed heavier, the tree made noise and he was very careful. But not careful enough, he slipped, and screamed. Harry also screamed, when Draco landed on top of him. They laid there for a while. "Ahhhh." That hurt.

"Could. You. Get. Off. Me. Can't. Breathe." Harry managed to get out before pushing Draco off him. The boy had his eyes closed. "You ok?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Bit dizzy. My shirt is ruined." Draco answered and Harry laughed. "You just fell out of a tree and you are still complaining about your shirt. You are such a…. Malfoy." He said.

Draco chuckled. "Well, you broke my fall."

"Yeah. Ugh." Harry propped himself up on his elbows. Draco reached for him and took a few leaves out of Harry's hair. "At least we got our brooms back." He said.

Harry stared at the trees. He wasn't scared, not the least bit. And he was in the Forbidden Forest, where he faced death, we he was killed, where he was saved. By the mother of the boy next to him. He turned to Draco, and looked in his eyes. Those same eyes were the ones that saved him. And he suddenly felt extremely grateful for Narcissa, and wondered. "Draco.." He said and Draco looked at him, away from his hair. Surprised that Harry had called him Draco again. "Yes?"

"Your mother saved my life. Would you have done the same?" He just said it, not picking out his words carefully, he just had to know if he was right.

Draco thought about it for a moment. "Voldemort would never have asked me to check that, but… yes." He said and Harry tried to hide a smile. "I was so sick of all of it, I saw my friends, my schoolmates being murdered in front of me, I wanted it all to end."

"I'm glad to hear that." Harry said.

"I really have changed." Draco said and Harry nodded.

"I mean… completely changed." Draco looked at Harry's hair again.

"I'm not just hanging out with you because I have nowhere else to go. I owe you something, from the minute you refused my friendship in our first year. And all I have to give, and want to give, is my friendship. I like you Harry. I never thought I would say it but I like you." He said this really fast and Harry mostly did not understand it, but he heard his name, his front name and that was enough. He got the message. "And I don't give a fuck what others think of it, of me." Draco finished.

"I don't give a fuck either. We are screwed up, so bad, and they should let us be. We'll come to our senses one day, just let us do whatever the hell we want." Harry said and Draco smiled.

"I like that attitude, I still can't believe you weren't sorted into Slytherin."

"If I was sorted into Slytherin, I would probably have joined his army, because I didn't know anything about the wizarding world, or I would have ran away and never saved anyone." He said. "And who wants a 'scarhead' in his house anyway?" He shot Draco an accusing look.

"It's not so bad." Draco admitted and touched Harry's forehead, tracing the scar with the tip of his finger. "Mine is much cooler anyway." He said and Harry looked confused.

Draco rolled up his sleeve and waited. Harry sat on his knees beside him and looked at his arm. The dark mark, but, as in a scar. "I thought it had just disappeared." He said, tracing it with his fingers.

"I wish." Draco said and bit his lower lip. Harry rolled down Draco's sleeve again, and slowly grabbed his hand. Draco just let it all happen. As they said, they did not give a fuck about anything anymore, they were screwed up, let them be.

Harry stroked Draco's hand with his thumb and then laced their fingers together. They both looked at their hands now.

They were holding hands. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were holding hands. But not for long.

"We should probably head back." Harry said but was surprised by the following action. Draco tightened his grip on Harry's hand and yanked it towards him, pulling Harry himself along. Harry fell on Draco's chest, their mouths just a few inches away. And Harry took over. He pressed his lips against Draco's. This time it was a real kiss. Their lips moved together, and they couldn't even breathe. Draco was not cold. Draco was warm, and sweet, and he tasted good, Harry thought as he deepened the kiss.

And Harry wasn't that fragile, he wasn't rough either, he was very pleasant, and smelled like leaves and grass, Draco thought as he responded to Harry.

They both opened their mouths at the same time and Harry carefully traced Draco's lips with the tip of his tongue. Draco made a small squeezing noise and Harry wanted to pull back, but Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him forwards. Their tongues found each other, and started dancing. Draco rubbed his hands through Harry's hair and he had to admit it, he wanted to do that for a long time.

They had no idea how long they had laid there, kissing and holding each other. But when they finally pulled away from each other, it was pitch dark and their stomachs were growling.

They stood up in silence, no fear to be seen on their faces. This was wrong, and that made it so right.

"We should head back. I suggest we fly, and fly above the trees, so you won't fall again." Draco said cheerfully and grabbed his broom.

"Sounds good, I'm hungry." Harry responded and took his own broom.

It was almost like nothing had happened. Almost.

When they landed in front of the castle, they took their brooms with them to the dining hall. Draco did not even bother to look at the Slytherin table but headed straight to the Gryffindors. "I'm starving." Draco said as he took a few pieces of chicken and started eating. "Hi, by the way." He said with his mouth full to the others, who were frozen in their seats.

Their clothes were dirty and ripped, their hair was a mess, Draco's wasn't even blonde anymore, with all the dirt in it. Ron was about to take a bit of a piece of chicken and had his mouth open while he looked very confused. The rest of them looked quite the same. Except for Hermione, who put down her knife and fork and smiled at them. "That took you boys long enough. Do you have your brooms?" She asked. Draco nodded. "Yeah, they flew into the same tree and it was easy to get them out. Eventually. Harry tripped over a rock and twisted his ankle, and I fell down the tree." He said to Hermione and chuckled. "Yeah you should take a shower after dinner, you both look like you have been fighting." She responded. Ron was still frozen. Draco had called Harry, Harry, and he was talking politely to Hermione, and seemed to mean it.

Hermione picked up her fork and knife again and continued eating. Harry started too and could not help smiling all the time. Draco and Hermione were talking about some potion she came across today in the library, and Draco was very enthusiastic, though he was too shy to look in Hermione's eyes all the time, so he mostly stared at his plate. He had forgotten that Malfoy was actually some sort of male version of Hermione. Ron also started eating again, completely confused by what is happening.

* * *

><p>After dinner Draco and Harry went to take a shower. Harry almost ran up the stairs to the seventh floor, trying to avoid questions from Ron. From the moment Draco was out of sight he started chasing him with the obvious question. What happened?<p>

Harry was not going to tell Ron. He was going to tell Hermione though, but he thought she already knew, or suggested. As the hot water ran down Harry's face and body he smiled. When he had kissed Cho, he was so nervous he could barely breathe, and when he had kissed Ginny in front of all those people, he felt relieve but also embarrassment. But now he felt completely relaxed. Not jumping with excitement, not wanting the ground to consume him, he felt nothing. Well, not nothing, he felt good. Like this was an everyday thing, kissing with Draco Malfoy.

And Harry did not need a name for this relationship, he refused to call Draco his boyfriend, it was more like they both needed it, without the whining and constant nagging of a girl. This felt more natural, you did not have to wonder if you touched a place they did not want to get touched, a boy has only one of those, and it was easy to avoid.

They both were not sexually aroused by one another, not at all. But thinking of the kiss did run shivers down their spines.

Draco was blond again, and he started dressing. So now what? Hanging in his dorm was no fun, but he was tired from walking all day. He took a quill and a long piece of parchment. He walked out of his dorm, down the hallway to the nearest window. There were only a few owls flying around and Draco whistled. An unfamiliar owl came to him and landed on his shoulder. "Could you deliver something for me?" He asked and the owl playfully bit his earlobe. That meant yes. He sat down and started writing, with a huge grin on his face.

_**Harry,**_

_**My dear, dear lover, please release me from these walls that hold me away from you,**_

_**My heart is aching, because I can't see you.**_

_**Your hair black as the night, your eyes green as the forest, oh love, come safe me.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**Draco.**_

He put a heart behind his name and chuckled. As soon as the owl flew out the window with the letter to his claw, he stared at the ceiling. Only ten days had passed since the start of their vacation. And he and Potter were _snogging._ It was not long until the owl returned with Harry's answer. It was hastily written and Draco laughed out loud.

_**Malfoy,**_

_**What the hell was in your pumpkin juice?**_

_**Stop it, Ron almost read your letter, not funny!**_

_**Harry.**_

He took a new piece of parchment and wrote down his answer.

_**Harry,**_

_**Ha! Weasel could learn from this, maybe put a smile on Grangers face himself one day.**_

_**So I assume we are now in the possession of a secret. Interesting.**_

_**You make it so easy for me Potter.**_

_**Oh Potter, with your scent on the parchment you owled me, I could sing forever.**_

_**Sing about the sun and the moon, water and fire, but nothing would ever be good enough to show you what I feel, my dear.**_

_**Not a hundred roses would be enough!**_

_**Your lover.**_

This time it took a while since the respond came and it was longer, written by different people.

_**Draco,**_

_**Maybe you and Ron should come together someday, he may learn from your amazing poem skills. **_

_**And you have seen him during dinner, he puts a smile on my face everyday, if not, a grin.**_

_**Hermione**_

_**Malfoy,**_

_**I can handle my girlfriend very well, thank you. **_

_**And you SUCK at poems!**_

_**And what the hell are you talking about anyway? Is this some kind of sick joke?**_

_**Are you so lonely that you have to go write a Gryffindor at night?**_

_**Draco,**_

_**The heart wants what the heart wants, and mine is full of desire.**_

_**Ah fuck it I can't write poems. **_

_**Go to sleep Draco.**_

_**Thanks to you I have to answer a lot of questions, and make sure Ron doesn't just storm into the dungeons and punch you in the face.**_

_**Love, Harry**_

The "Love, Harry" part did it and Draco rolled over the floor laughing. When he calmed down he wrote his last answer.

_**Harry,**_

_**Fine, sorry.**_

_**Tell them I had too much firewhiskey.**_

_**See you at breakfast. **_

_**Draco.**_

As the owl flew away, he got to his feet and walked to his dorm again, laid on his bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

Harry stuck to the firewhiskey story Draco came up with, and Ron believed him. Hermione didn't, and so when Ron went to bed he told her.

"That doesn't surprise me. I was wondering when this would happen." She said calmly and smiled.

Harry blushed.

"Well, have fun but don't expect too much from this Harry, I don't want to see you get hurt." She pressed a kiss to his forehead and then went to go to bed.

Harry smiled. What an _amazing_ friend she was..

He fell asleep quickly that night, dreaming about Draco, and once again. He didn't mind.

* * *

><p>The hardest thing was telling Ron. Knowing he would never understand it. But he did accept it. And Harry had a feeling Hermione was behind that. Because things were getting more serious between Harry and Draco.<p>

They we not around the others a lot, they went flying, or walking through the forest. Harry even convinced Draco to visit Hagrid together. Thought he did not like it, he went with him and they had fun. Hagrid was just as open minded about this as Harry thought he would be.

"You two just need time to catch up a part of your childhoods that you never had." Hagrid had said and Harry looked at him confused.

"Did you two know that Dumbledore was really in love with Grindelwald?" He asked casually and Draco and Harry almost fell of their chairs.

"Yes, Albus told me this once, he was still upset he had to defeat Grindelwald. But he had to." Hagrid said.

"Hagrid, we are not in love. We're just having fun." Harry said and Draco nodded in agreement.

"Well, whatever you kids call it, I'm glad to see you happy again, Harry." He said.

After that they only had six days of vacation left and they mostly filled their days with snogging in classrooms, or laying in the grass together when the weather was nice. And as expected the magical words had to come sometimes.

"Draco I think I love you." Harry said on an afternoon after lunch. They were walking over the grounds of Hogwarts and they were holding hands.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Because you really have changed, I like hanging out with you, and even my friends start liking you more and more. Now Hermione knows that blood status was never that important to you as it seemed, she really likes you. She said that she has finally found someone who is on the same intelligence level as she is." Harry said and Draco smiled to himself. He never called her Granger anymore, she was Hermione, and he sort of liked her too. He appreciated her intelligence a lot.

"I love you too." Draco whispered and Harry stood still.

He wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and the other boy grabbed Harry by the waist. They shared a passionate kiss and then walked very close to each other.

Yes, things in Harry's world were great. But all good things must come to an end, to make place for others. And so they did.

* * *

><p>When the classes started again, Harry and Draco did not see each other often. Harry had suggested that Draco should just take the same classes as the Gryffindors, who seemed to have no problem with that. But Draco refused, he was, and always would be, a Slytherin.<p>

But also after class, Harry did not speak to Draco often. He found him in the library a lot, studying and annoyed if Harry started playing with his hair or something like that. So Harry left him alone. He secretly thought Draco had not done anything before the vacation and was now trying to catch up.

Until Draco waited for him at Herbology one morning. "I need to talk to you." He said and Harry followed him. "I have been working on something, and you need to know this." He swallowed hard and tried to keep his expression natural. Draco had not slept very well in the past couple of days. And he hated what he was doing right now, but he had to.

"I asked McGonagall to let me take my exams earlier." He said and Harry smiled. "That's great, so when do you take them?"

"Next week." Draco said and Harry's eyes widened.

"I will be gone in two weeks." He whispered.

"Then.. I should go study." Harry said and he started planning in his head.

"No. I want you to finish your year here." Draco said and took Harry's hand. "Promise me."

"But I won't see you again!" Harry said and was about to cry.

"No, no I will come visit, you can come to my house, I even owled my mom. She said that it was okay." That was a lie.

Draco had done a lot of thinking, and their mission to make Hogwarts their home again seemed to be successful. For Harry. Draco was hanging around with Gryffindors. And this was not his home. This was Harry's. It would never work out between the two of them. Narcissa would never accept Harry, though she saved his life. Father would disown him and where would they go then?

Harry was going to the Weasleys after the summer and there was no way he was going with him. Or they should find a place for themselves. But living together at the age of nineteen? And with Harry Potter? If he missed him too much he would come back to Hogwarts. But he needed time to think, without Harry. He just couldn't bare to tell him right now.

"It will be okay." He said and hugged Harry.

"I love you." Harry murmured into his hair.

"I love you too." Draco responded.

It was a day before Draco would leave.

They were lying in the grass at the lake, the others behind them, playing soccer or something. Ron and Hermione were lying behind them. Déjà vu. Except for the fact that Harry was crawled up against Draco and stroking his cheek.

"Promise me you will write everyday." Harry said.

Draco did not respond.

"And I will visit for Christmas." Harry said.

Draco did not respond.

He could not do this anymore.

"Harry." He whispered. "We have to talk."

They sat up straight. He knew Ron and Hermione were listening, but he had already told Hermione, she was furious at him. But she understood.

"Harry. You know I love you." He started and Harry smiled.

"But I won't write you. And I don't want you to visit for Christmas. After tomorrow, _it's over_."

Harry looked at him in horror. Is Draco breaking up with him?

"This is your home again Harry, you have your friends back. We have talked and we had a lot of fun. But I need to move on. I need to get out." Draco said and tried to not let his voice shake, he was about to burst into tears, but he would not do that, not in front of Ron and Hermione, not in front of Harry.

"Mission succeeded." Draco whispered. "For you."

Harry started sobbing. And then crying very loudly.

Hermione stood up and sat down beside him, she hugged him and tried to calm him down. She looked up at Draco and he did not see anger in her eyes, as he thought he would. She almost looked grateful. Draco stood up and walked to the castle.

The others were rushing towards Harry now, because he was crying so loudly they all heard something was going on.

The next day Draco did not expect to see anyone there when he left. Harry's eyes were red. He had been crying a lot.

He shook hands with Dean, Seamus and Neville. And even Ron shook his hand, although the redhead shot him a few accusing looks. He had hurt his best friend, Draco didn't blame him. He carefully hugged Hermione. Not because they were that close, it was just weird shaking hands with a girl, especially a girl like Hermione. When he got to Harry they all were polite enough to turn away from them.

"I'm really sorry." Draco said and Harry shook his head.

"We will come to our senses someday, we had said and I guess you did it first." He said and wiped away some tears.

Draco took Harry's face between his hands and kissed him very soft on the lips. After that, Harry turned around and ran away, Ron after him.

They all waved once more and then he dissaparated.

* * *

><p>Draco had been right. Hogwarts was Harry's home again.<p>

He had fun with the lessons, played Quidditch again, talked to his friends. He even laughed a lot.

The first three months were horrible. He cried every night. He had never realized that he cared that much for Draco. It was as if he took a part of his childhood away. Hagrid had been right.

And then there was Ginny. Who was actually the only one who had been through a rough brake-up and she comforted him. They became friends again, and he was happy about that. The group was complete again. At Christmas they all gained a knitted sweater from Mrs. Weasley, which was a sign for the other Weasleys to know that things were going better. Molly did everything she could.

But for Draco it was horrible. He got in contact with Blaise again, and they talked things over. They had become friends again and Blaise told him everything that was going on at Hogwarts. And Draco knew Harry missed him, and Draco missed Harry.

The year came to an end way too fast, and Draco wasn't sure the decision he had made the night before the Hogwarts express would leave Hogwarts, was the right decision. But he didn't care. He wanted to be happy. He was nothing without Harry.

Draco waited. He felt stupid. He bought a rose, a damn rose, for Harry. And Harry didn't even know he was here.

Then he heard a noise, it was the train, that slowly came to Kings Cross. And he felt tense. He was nervous. This was it. After this, Harry and Draco would be a couple. Forever.

The train came to a stop and the doors opened. He stepped closer, watching the large amount of students come out. He saw Dean, and Seamus, and Neville, but they did not see him. Then he saw Hermione and waved at her. She froze, her mouth fell open and he laughed. Ron stepped out behind her and looked his way. He also froze.

Then Harry stepped out. And Draco's heart jumped. He was about to walk towards him, but then Harry grabbed the hand of someone in the train and helped her out. It was the Weasley girl. Harry pulled her close and kissed her softly.

Draco dropped the roses and stormed off.

It was his own fault. And he hated it. He hated Harry, he hated the Weasleys, he hated that stupid mudblood Granger girl. He hated _everything_.

* * *

><p>17 Years Later<p>

_Harry_,

_I heard that you're settled down.  
>That you found a girl and you're married now.<br>I heard that your dreams came true.  
>Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.<em>

_Old friend, why are you so shy?  
>It ain't like you to hold back or hide from the lie.<em>

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I hoped you'd see my face & that you'd be reminded,  
>That for me, it isn't over.<em>

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too.<br>Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said:  
>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"<em>

_Draco._

~~~~ The end ~~~~


End file.
